falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Hoover Dam offices
|terminal =Inventory terminal }} The Hoover Dam offices are part of the Hoover Dam complex. Layout The offices are on two levels, spread out around a single east to west corridor. There are several entry and exit points. The usual entry is from the visitor center by way of a short walk through the top tier of the Hoover Dam power plant 01. Upper level * Colonel Moore's office is the first door on the right when coming from power plant 01. * To the north is a hallway that leads to the lower level. There is a small bathroom with empty lockers just before the stairs down. * The rec room is north central of this western area. There are signs on the walls that point to this location. * Just past the rec room on the south side of the corridor is a door to a small laboratory. Colonel Moore can sometimes be found in here if she is not in her office. * Just past the rec room on the north side of the corridor is a small room that leads to an exit door to the second Hoover Dam tower on the NCR side. * There is a radioactive storage room in the southwest corner of the western area that contains two Chinese stealth armor suits. * Between the east and west areas, off of the main corridor, is a large door to the dam control room center, which is filled with racks of electronic equipment. Every desk in this room contains a Hoover Dam saferoom key, along with random loot. This is the control room visited under the direction of Mr. House in All or Nothing. * Going south along the corridor that loops around the eastern section of the offices leads to a small storage room and the theater/briefing room. * There is a locked door that requires a key in the southeast-most corner of the area. * Going north along the corridor that loops around the eastern section of the offices leads to a small kitchen. At the back of the room is an exit door to a Hoover Dam tower on the Legion side of the dam. It is locked or unlocked depending on what quest is active. Lower level * The first door to the right when coming downstairs is the armory is where Quartermaster Bardon can be found. * The Courier can get downstairs by heading west from the door to the middle tier of Hoover Dam power plant 01. * The rest of the level is two large dorm rooms where the engineers bunk down. Inhabitants * Colonel Cassandra Moore * Quartermaster Bardon Notable loot * Two Chinese stealth armor suits - By reading the notes on a terminal in a small office across from the rec room, a reference is made to these suits and then states that they were lost when everything was reorganized. These suits can be found in one of many wooden crates stacked in a storage room with radioactive barrels. The storage room is found by traveling north from the door from the Hoover Dam power plant 01 door to the first corner, east to the next corner, and south to the next corner. The door is on the right, at a dead end. By hugging the left wall when entering the storage room, no rads will be experienced and the crates are to the front on the back wall. Taking anything from these crates will result in a loss of Karma, despite faction affiliation. * Hoover Dam saferoom key - One found in each of the three desks in a large T-shaped room between the central and eastern wings of this area. Another found in a desk in the room directly to the right after entering through the Hoover Dam power plant 01 door. It opens a saferoom in the second floor of the visitor center that contains nothing of interest. * Elaine's letter - Next to a bed in the soldiers' quarters around the corner from Quartermaster Bardon. Notes * A unique newspaper titled Latest Primm News can be seen hanging in the dead-end corridor, to the left of the room with radioactive barrels. * Depending on which quests you have active and what state they are in, various doors and elevators may be inaccessible or locked at one point and open and unlocked at another point in time. Appearances The Hoover Dam offices appear only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes The Hoover Dam offices are based on the administrative offices of the real world Hoover Dam, which include similar walkways, offices, supply rooms, tunnels, stairwells, and a resemblance overall in architecture and function. Category:Hoover Dam de:Büro des Hoover-Staudamms ru:Дамба Гувера — офисы uk:Дамба Гувера — офіси zh:胡佛大坝办公区